A Dosed Up Phantom
by Pricat
Summary: Deadly gets a bad cold and it's up to Dudley to help his brother feel better
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This came to me this early morning when I was feeling sniffly and then was thinking about a certain phantom and one thing led to another in my mind, p,us I have written a story where Dudley was sick which I actually need to finish before anybody pointed out when reading this but I hope peopke like this.**

 **So in this story, it's a few days after Halloween and Deadly is pretty dosed up with a bad cold, deciding to hide it which is not the best idea until Dudley finds out and he decides to help his mischievous brother feel better.**

 **I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

it was just another morning at the house, but after being woken by his bat alarm clock, Deadly sat up in bed but something didn't feel okay sneezing which made him worry like heck because he was dosed up with cold germs meaning his nose was stuffed up so he couldn't smell anything or breathe smoke rings, plus his head that was being kept cosy under his black night cap hurt along with his throat meaning he was sick.

He knew that everybody got sick sometimes and it was okay to ask or get help, but guys or dragons like him could take care of themselves, so was making a decision to hide it the best he could, especially from Dudley and Piggy along with Suki and Sumi because he didn't want them to freak out or worry about him.

"Deadly you up, as breakfast's ready?" he heard Dudley say from downstairs, just as Deadly was dressed in his signature outfit but blowing his nose into a tissue even though it hurt.

"Coming, just getting ready!" Deadly said coughing a little.

It was nearly Winter so nasty colds were going around, plus Deadly had gotten his flu shot hoping it was just sniffles joining Dudley and Piggy in the kitchen wondering why Dudley gave him a weird look.

"You still have your night cap on, is everything okay?" Dudley asked sensing something was going on.

Deadly was drinking tea which was kind of soothing to his aching throat, hoping the others woukdn't notice when they went to the studio and he felt miserable,not at all his normal self.

At the studio, he was just reading which surprised the others, since Deadly was always doing magic or brewing potions first thing, making Dudley worry, especially when his brother wasn't making smoke rings like normal.

"Dudley you Ojay, is something bothering you?" Constantine asked.

"Yeah, Deadly as he's not acting himself since he's normally doing magic, or breathing smoke rings, but not today so I am worried." Dudley replied hearing Deadly sneeze which made his eyes widen.

"I think you may have foubd out, why he's not himself." Constantine said.

Deadly sighed, blowing into tissues as mucus was dripping, but taking care of it, hoping nobody saw especially Dudley feeling warm because a fever was starting, so felt pretty dizzy and delirious saying spells making mischief ensue, impressing Constantine and worrying Dudley and the others, approaching Deadly hearing him whimper.

"Oh boy, somebody has one bad cold and you need to lie down okay?" he said carrying his brother to a quiter place, but knew he was pretty dosed up so had used his magic to sooth Deadly's magic, hoping the others might understand once he explained.

* * *

"So all that magic he unleashed was a mistake because he's sick?" Kermit asked Dudley later, after things had calmed down quite a bit seeing Dudley nod making a pit of tea to help Deadly.

"Yes as like me, Deadly doesn't want others to know, when he gets sick but Piggy called the doctor who should be here soon." Dudley replied to him.

He was carrying the tray with ease to the other break room, where Deadly was sleeping on one of the couches but sleep talking feverishly making Dudley worry for him, because he was family to him.

"Daddy too..." Deadly murmured, making Dudley grin.

Piggy then entered after finding out that Deadly was pretty dosed up, wondering how the heck somebody like him got sick, making Dudley sigh, while putting a hot water bottle on Deadly's belly..

"Remember it was really, really cold on Halloween?

Well, Deadly was out all night with Constantine doing a lot of things, so that and Deadly not telling us until now is what did it." Dudley explained seeing Deadly calm but out like a light relieving Dudley seeing the doctor here and was curious.

"Relax, he's out for the count for quite a bit." Dudley said.

"Is that why you put the hot water bottle, on Deadly's stomach?" Piggy asked.

"Yep, as being dragons, more heat relaxes me and Deadly." Dudley replied.

He heard the doctor explain that what Deadly had, was indeed a very bad cold which made Dudley sigh, hoping his brother had not spread germs around the studio, so others didn't get that sick.

"We should take him back to the house, Dudley so he can rest." Piggy said.

Dudley nodded, and after the doctor left was taking Deadly back to his and Piggy's house since Deadly lived with them along with being a great uncle to Suki and Sumi, their kids


	2. Cheering Him Up A Little

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story but hope you guys like as this is pretty cute, because Deadly being sick and having to ask for help, when he's not used to it is intresting.**

 **So in this chapter, Dudley and Piggy's daughters Suki and Sumi are trying to cheer Deadly up, since he is their favourite uncle which Dudley finds cute.**

* * *

"Wow, so uncle Deadly has a really bad cold?" Suki asked.

"Yes, as he didn't tell anybody he was feeling sick until now." Dudley replied.

"But you and mommy can help him, right?" Sumi asked while they were in the car after their father had picked them up from school, since both female dragon youngsters knew something had been wrong with their uncle.

"Yes mommy and I can help him, but your uncle got sick, because he stayed out all Halloween night with Sneaker's dad then hid he was sick from us." Dudley explained.

When they arrived home, Suki and Sumi ran inside, while Dudley was helping Deadly into the house by carrying him going upstairs to his brother's room, seeing him begin to stir sneezing.

"Hey we're back at the house, did you fly us back?" he said softly.

"No Deadly I did not, I drove us but it's cute you said that." Dudley said.

"Oh, I feel terrible but how come I'm sick with my nose stuffed up and this doesn't happen to Constantine?" Deadly said coughing a bit.

"Well he's amphibian and not a dragon, Pkus Kermit keeps a close eye on him but what the heck did you two do all Halloween night?" Dudley replied.

"You're not gonna say any of this, to a certain frog, or eagle who try to pull the brakes on my fun?" Deadly said sneezing but blowing into tissues as his nose hurt.

"I won't tell, now spill as I'm curious." Dudley said.

"We trick or treated, pulled mischief like egging houses and played dingdongditch on houses of famous peopke since Constantine had a map to their homes, then we got drunk." Deadly explained feeling sleepy.

"That sounds like one wild night of fun, and guess it was worth getting sick." Dudley said.

After tucking Deadly into bed, he was going to the drugstore to get the medicine which the doctor had prescribed, seeing Suki and Sumi playing phantom princesses making him grin.

Plus Piggy was home, so she could keep an eye on them, explaining that Deadly was asleep, without using a hot water bottle to do it hoping that Deadly would feel better, knowing his and Piggy's daughters missed having fun with him, leaving the house and getting into the car.

When he returned, he was going to Deadly's room seeing him begin to stir feeling groggy, guessing the fever was doing an number on him, feeling he was sweaty giving him juice since orange juice helped with colds.

"There better not be any of that pulp, in it." Deadly said sneezing.

"No, but it has vitamin C, which should help with your cold plus your nieces are worried about you." Dudley said seeing Deadly drinking which was good.

"Yes, but having this cold is not fun, as my nose hurts and I can't breathe smoke rings, my throat hurts like heck among other things." Deadly complained hearing Dudley chuckle.

"It sounds like you have guy flu or man flu, as they call it." he said to Deadly.

* * *

Suki and Sumi were putting on doctor coats from their dress up box in their room, since they wanted to help their favourite uncle feel better plus surprised that Sneaker's dad hadn't gotten sick like Deadly, but their dad had explained it to them, so both female dragon youngsters were determined to help even if they were four and a half.

They had just had baths and in pyjamas so we're entering Deadly's room and right now it felt warm and inviting, because the lamp was on guessing Deadly had dinner but right now was sleeping making both Suki and Sumi smile.

"Aww, he looks so sleepy but daddy did give him medicine." Sumi said.

"Maybe we should leave him be, as he nedds to rest, and we might get sick too." Suki said.

"We're fine, plus we had our cold shot remember?" Sumi said seeing Dudley there.

He chuckled softly, seeing them dressed like doctors, guessing they'd wanted to help Deadly feel better, plus it was nearly their bedtime seeing both Suki and Sumi follow him to their room, knowing they had been trying to help.

"Are you mad at us, because we were trying to help uncle Deadly feel better?" Suki asked.

"No, that was very sweet but resting, and medicine will help him feel better." Dudley said telling a story which they were loving and afterwards was tucking them into bed, kissing their heads seeing them out like lights leaving their room.

He was making himself tea along with Deadly, but going to his brother's room seeing Deadly awake but feeling terrible and happy that Dudley was here, making him grin.

"Aww, somebody still is not feeling so good." Dudley said.

"No, I feel all icky inside, Pkus I sound croaky, like a frog." Deadly said coughing.

"Hey, you will feel better soon, but the cold will run it's course." Dudley said handing him a mug of tea, seeing the dosed up phantom of the Muppets drinking, since the tea was soothing his sore throat coughing feeling Dudley rub his back which was helping a bit besides the tea, since it was soothing his throat.


End file.
